Keep Flying
by Edokinzalchemy
Summary: While on their usual afternoon flight, the pair are met with a devastating snow storm, causing them to take a crash within the forest below. Will they make it with their lives in tact, or are their injuries to take them over?


_**Disclaimer- I own nothing in this story, jut the soul I used to write it.**_

_****_**I guess I will write more later on. for now, I hope you enjoy~  
**

* * *

_'The ground beneath our feet gave way. Tearing itself away from its once known soil. Howls roared past my ears, as the frozen ice pelted my face. Eyes where only useless, but I had to attempt to use them. Any sign of light, of fire, would indicate we had made it, we were safe. Our path jarred, I, almost falling to my death, had I not been clasped to his saddle of my rough scaled partner whom I resided upon the back of. Amidst the sounds of the grueling winds, his whimpers met my ears. In an unfortunate situation, sitting upon his back with snow fleeting every which way, all I could do was quickly glance over his upper body. A red liquid caught my glance, it streamed from the knee of his right leg. I gripped tighter to his neck. We had to make it, and we had to make it soon._

_Lifting my eyes from their fixture upon my partner's back, the waving of flames caught both our attentions. I gave a sigh, as he let out a soft growl. We were home, save and sound. Or, so I remember. Before we had gotten close enough for a village to come into view, we began to lose our aerial speed. With no time to inspect, I only braced for impact, tightening my grip around my partner's neck once more, as we collided with the forest trees._

_Pain seared through my body, but I felt the soft touch of his wings guarded around me. I opened my eyes, but was met with a mist of blood, snow, and foggy eye sight. Reaching my hands out, it met his small head. With my eyes now completely useless, my only guess would be he rested on his stomach, as I remained upon his back. His head jarred a little, indicating what I had hoped, he had survived the crash. Moving my left leg, I felt it was free from its placement within its lock. Only indicating to me it was now broken off, I only hoped it would be easy to place back on. Closing my eyes, the true extent of this crash collided with my skull. Exhaustion took over me, my mind slipping from consciousness.'_

Eyes scanning with fear, he felt a soft hand collide with his skull. A smile crept to his face, his master was alive. Flipping his tail into eye sight, it became obvious he would not be able to fly, the device he war was demolished, fabric ripped and torn, metal bars bent, and wire broken. Letting out a small sigh, he attempted to stand, pre knowledge to his already injured front leg. Stretching out his wings, he realized why they had crashed. Pain coursed though his body, as his cries pierced the skies. When it had dulled, he flattened them down upon his master. With no movements, and even breathing patterns, he knew his master had fallen unconscious. It was now his duty to return them home.

His dash towards the village brought all too familiar surroundings to his eyes. The armory, the battle arena, the grand hall, all where great sights to behold, but none of these places where his destination. He was in search for the home of the leader, the house his young master also resided in. Panting, releasing the hot air within him that had warmed his scaly black body, he arrived in front of the door of the house he sought. Bringing his left leg up, claws digging into it's fine wood, he made small scratching noises upon the door. Usually, he would have smashed the door open, but his own strength was slowly leaving him. His only hope would be that someone inside would hear the faint noise.

"_Son?_" A burly voice halted the beast's movements on the door. Slowly shifting his body, eyes coasted into those of the man behind him. He was strong, overweight, but a sight the beast had wanted to take in. The man bounded towards him, another almost mimicking his statue, and a small girl following behind him. A small smile cascaded upon the creatures darkened face, as he to, followed in the steps of the young boy upon his back.

* * *

_**Author's Notes-**_

_****_**I originally had not planned on posting this to Fanfiction, hense no names being revealed yet. It was meant to be more of a mystical piece for my friends and family to read, and those whom had watched the movie, continue on to later chapters, or read a story of characters that would influence them to watch the movie/read the series.  
**

**Last minute thinking changed my mind. I don't have a lot of friends, and besides my mother, none of my family members would have gone and read this. I figured it shouldn't go to waist, so I am sharing it with all of you lovely humans/ aliens ( you never know, XD)  
**

**I will not promise any kind of update or completion patters, as I really don't have time for writing anymore. ( I got lucky and had a free first period, so I wrote this and the next chapter, but only typed this so far.) I will post a new chapter soon though. It will not be anything to a long story, just a small tale. :)  
**

**To those reading this wondering when Our Strange Night will be updated...I have no answer for you. I feel absolutly horrible, but I feel I cannot write on that at this moment. Maybe inspiration will come when season 2 is released, but I never meant for it to turn into a long series, and once it did, I got confused, and bogged down with school. So I stopped writing it. i have no new chapters, and no new ideas for it right now. I actually have forgotten much of what I wrote. I have to reread it myself. I make no promises, but I will try to write more at some point in 2013.  
**

**~ Take care my readers- Edokinz~  
**


End file.
